Ep. 26: A Bad, Bad, Bad Guy
is the twenty-sixth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This episode is the first of a two-parter introducing martial artist Jin Matoba and his rivalry with Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star. Synopsis Ryo becomes befuddled in trying to take down a powerful dojo destroyer while the Dairanger are forced to face a Gorma Minion who absorbs all their blows. Plot At the headquarters for Kouryuuken Karate, a group of students are training in a gymnasium as a janitor works. The master leaves his office as they approach the janitor before he drops his mop and asks if he is Ji Ganryuu, the supreme master; his students wonder who he is as he flips and kicks both while doing a handstand. The master is surprised wondering if he's a dojo challenger as the old janitor flips a skull-faced coin and the two fight in the hall, grasping onto the master's neck as the coin lands and he catches it leading to the teacher to fall dead. The janitor removes a rubber mask and hat, revealing he was actually a much younger man. At an office building, an official tells the marital artist he put on an impressive show of skill and saying that his Ryuu Style school is safe; the young man tells him to not smoke because it's spoiling his tea. The official gives him money for his deeds, but the man states he's been misunderstood: this wasn't for the benefit of his school but a test of skills. A waiter enters and takes his tea as the marital artist gives the waiter the money as his tip and departs. In Chinatown, Ryo is told by his boss he's next for delivery as he finishes taking out trash. Elsewhere, a limousine is suddenly pursued by a patrolman on a bike; stopping the car, he states he was speeding but the driver says he was within limit; the patrolman states he was 0.1 kph over and when the driver disagrees, he's suddenly attacked from within the door, killing him. The patrolman wonders if he's Yusuke Gouda, the master of Ryoshin-style kendo; Ryo rides up as a student curses the martial artist for challenging them; the two attacking with their bokuto before being crushed easily. However the distraction allows for Ryo to hit the killer; he asks his name but Ryo wonders the same about him wondering what he's been doing. The martial artist says he'll pay for interfering as he throws his coin at him ripping into his face and leading to the two facing off in combat. Ryo is pushed back by the martial artist and has his arm likewise wounded as the martial artist decides to teach him a lesson in Hyouga-style Jasshin Fist, shocking Ryo as a car zooms past the both of them; Ryo tries to find the fighter but he's vanished. As Ryo gets bandaged at Dairanger headquarters, he's admired for blocking the fighter's attacks but still getting his clothed ripped; but Ryo continues to wonder who he is. Daigo wonders if the fighter knows Qi, but Kaku states that such strong wind can only be created by a Sharp Fist technique due to how hit hurt Ryo's arm. Ryo continues to curse the fighter stating he'll beat him next time; but Kaku says don't dry it unless he wants to lose, surprising Ryuuranger in the potential he'd lose. Master Kaku states Ryo's only fought with the force of QI up to now and has never trained in real Kenpo techniques and that the man he met today is a master of Dark Karate; the ultimate murderous techniques meant only for killing opponents. Kaku states if Ryo treats the man as a fighter, he has no chance, shocking Ryo in the revelation as his fist shakes. At the City General Hospital, a nurse reads a report on the attacks on martial arts masters, recognizing the attacker as Jin. As Ryo relaxes hearing about his potential failure against the warrior, the other Dairanger appear stating he shouldn't worry so much about this; Rin gives him a charm to make him feel better while Shoji wonders if she has a crush on him making the female chase him away. Ryo announces he is sorry for making them worry and he's fine but the team is suddenly shot at by a brand new Gorma Minion, who throws a pot onto his head and pronounces he is Pot Taoist and is tired of their heart-felt friendship. Shoji shuts it up as the team transforms and prepare to use their Dairen Rods which impresses the Gorma Minion; but their attacks merely bounce off it's huge body as he deflects their punches and strikes, no matter what they do! Ryo worries their kenpo isn't working as Shadam and the Gorma Triumvirate appear, stating that the Dairanger's fate is sealed fighting Pot Taoist, due to it's ability to absorb attacks, making Gara note that without kenpo, the Dairanger can't win. Zydos seems to wonder if this tactic will even work, making Shadam what he's saying as the large brute laughs. Meanwhile, Jin is at a grave site placing incense before a girl approaches, stating that he remembered today was the anniversary of their father's death. She tells him to wait and realizes that he's behind the martial artists attacks and that he's disgracing his father's kenpo style in using it in his battles. Jin claims that she doesn't understand that he wants to test out the power of Hyouga-style, yet the girl states that he doesn't understand at all since he hates his father, making Jin remember his harsh training with his father being tossed around and nearly pushed off a cliff by him before being rescued from falling over the rocks below. The master tells him to let go or else they'll both be dragged down, but the young Jin tells him to rescue him; yet the teacher pulls out a dagger preparing to strike and ultimately throwing him down into the water. In present day, Jin states that his teacher had planned this as the final lesson of Hyouga-style: in a desperate situation, you must only think about yourself. The girl states her father wouldn't do that, but he states that the teacher was good to him until then but now it's different: a true warrior fights alone before departing; the girl tries to embrace him but he tells her to leave him alone or choose death. The Dairanger return to headquarters, Shoji complaining at the power of Pot Taoist's absorption; Kaku states to defeat Pot Taoist, they may need a different style of kenpo than what they're used to using. As they contemplate that, Zydos arrives in the Demon forest, a place where souls cannot rest. Holding up an orb, he decides to hold up it's energy with his "Black Orb", placing it on a platform and telling the forest demons to give it's power to create the greatest Demon Warrior more powerful than the Dairanger. At that moment at another dojo, the students are kicked around as Jin enters; the students prepare to fight but the master tells them to not interfere as he pulls up his sword. The warrior wonders if a youngster like him can handle the sharpness of his blade; Jin pulls his coin and flips it, beginning his fight breaking the samurai's blade before killing him and catching the coin with ease. However Ryo suddenly appears and kicks him, knowing that the defiant warrior would come for him. Jin states he was hoping to see Ryo again; Ryo states he has skills but is still a murderer, but Jin states that kenpo is meant to hurt others and he's using kenpo correctly but Ryo states kenpo allows for people to live! Jin states he will show him about human rights while Ryo wants to rip off his fake civility. The other Dairanger meanwhile fight one another as they train to deal with Pot Taoist, Daigo thinking they can't defeat him like this as the Gorma Minion states that they can't defeat him. As they prepare to fight, Ryo remembers Kaku's words that he'll have no chance if he faces him as a warrior. Elsewhere the Dairanger summon their Big Wheel Blades but can't hurt Pot Taoist; while at the same time Ryo fights and has a hard time dealing with Jin as he stands on flowers before hitting the warrior. Rin tries to use Straight Line Tornado on Pot Taoist but he catches it with the pot on his head, stating that it's useless. Elsewhere, Ryo finally uses Qi against Jin, pushing him back into the trees making him angry stating his fists will bathe in his blood before unleashing the ultimate move of Hyouga-style: Evil God Wind Fist; Ryo tries to hit him but he releases a flurry of punches smashing Ryo over and over; all while Pot Taoist pronounces his climax: Rin leaps and the Gorma Minion uses his Pot Fist: Sealed in Darkness, sealing Rin within his main pot as the symbol of the Houou appears on his body. At the same time, Jin punches Ryo, his blood bathing the white flowers before he departs, Ryuuranger collapsing from his pain and injuries. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Aki: *Aki's father: *Chef: *Cleaner(Jin Matoba Disguise): *Ganryuji: * : *Man: *Driver: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Viewership': 5.3% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue